


A New Friend

by cloaked__schemer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WALLACE DISCOVERS POPPLIO, fssh bad title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Water-type! Wallace must have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> sun/moon starter reveal!! I'M DEFINITELY PICKING ROWLET BUT POPPLIO IS ADORABLE AND I'M SURE WALLACE WOULD THINK SO TOO
> 
> SO HERE

"STEVEN!"

Steven shot up with a speed that sent his chair toppling backwards and forced his legs to slam against the desk. With a pained grunt and a quick look to make sure none of his equipment had fallen, the Champion hurried out of his study to find the source of the shout. He almost tripped several times just getting to the door, his legs shaky and hurting after their collision with his desk.

He knew exactly who had screamed; it was hard not to recognise Wallace's voice after spending so much time with him over the years. But with that volume and amount of severity in his voice, Steven hated to think what may be happening. Was Milotic, or another of their Pokémon ill? Was it a break in? Had Teams Aqua and Magma decided to turn back to their old ways? Was Wallace injured?

The terrible thoughts rushed through Steven's head as he limped in the living room of their home, panting and taking a break to rest against the doorframe and rub his sore legs.

"Wallace?! What's going on?" Steven wheezed, dragging himself over to his partner. Wallace was hunched over his PokéNav, staring down at something on the screen. Steven decided that the Aqua-Magma return was the most likely scenario at this point and sighed.

"Oh, Steven, just...!" Wallace sounded close to tears as he shoved his PokéNav over so Steven could see. On the device was a tiny blue Pokémon that one might compare to a much smaller Spheal. Steven narrowed his eyes. "The professor in Alola just announced the starters he'll be giving to new Trainers, and the Water-type is simply...simply too adorable for words!"

Steven gave Wallace a clearly unamused look. Wallace didn't seem to notice or care, simply continuing to gush about the Water-type.

"It's called Popplio, Steven, and isn't it just the most marvellous little creature you've ever laid eyes on!" He practically squealed. "Oh my, I must get one! I simply must, Steven!"

Steven sunk down next to Wallace and kept listening to him, resting his head on his shoulder and trying to ignore the pain in his legs. He made a mental note to remind Wallace not to sound as if his life was in danger every time he saw a new Water-type Pokémon.

**Author's Note:**

> [you can't tell me wallace wouldn't love popplio okay](https://twitter.com/hoenntrash/status/730014590726242304)
> 
>  
> 
> i wrote this in minutes literally an hour after the starter reveal trailer. what am i


End file.
